Various forms of compost processing machines have been known and used in the art. In general such machines include a pick-up device at the front end of the machine which picks up the compost and discharges it at the back end where it is received by a beater which is used in connection with pile forming means for forming a compost pile. Originally such machines had included pick-up means in the form of conveyors or endless belts which had the advantage of providing for better aeration and for better watering of the compost. Later machines, however, substituted a pick-up drum for the conveyors wherein the drum was slowly rotated compared to the faster rotating beaters. In general such machines threw the compost directly backwards in forming the compost pile. Variations have also included spreading or increasing the area over which the compost was thrown by throwing the compost toward the sides of the machine as well as directly backwards.
Attempts have been made in the prior art to form improved compost piles providing a cross-mixing action which desirably would include throwing the compost from the sides of the beaters toward the center of the pile and conversely throwing the compost from the center of the beater toward the sides of the pile. With such cross-mixing action, however, collisions occur with the compost because of the two opposite actions.